


The Sacrifices You Made For Me

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Ferdinand von Aegir, Horseback Riding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Sneaking Out, Sylvain/Dedue (Mentioned), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: After a busy few weeks, King Dimitri desperately wants some time alone with his lovely (and a bit overworked) boyfriend. So what does he do? Sneak out of course!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	The Sacrifices You Made For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I asked a friend what's your favorite rare pair. And so you get more Ferdimi. Enjoy. It was fun to write!

Busy just seemed to be a way of life for Dimitri. Managing the affairs of the Kingdom was hard enough, but now that the war was over and he was the king of all of Fodlan… it seemed he never had a single moment to spare. It made him even more thankful for those that had stuck with him through everything, those that stayed by his side even now as they worked tirelessly to change the country and guide it to a better, more peaceful future. Felix, the new Duke Fraldarius, as prickly as ever, but a true friend. Sylvain, now Margrave Gautier, helped to foster a new relation with the people of the Sreng region as well as provided a much needed comedic relief to daily humdrum of court affairs (not that anyone would tell him that, lest it go to his head). Knights like Ingrid and Ashe, who helped him keep peace, justly protecting those who needed it most regardless of status. Dedue, his beloved retainer and confidante, always at his side when he needed him and ready to protect him at a moments notice. They were all essential to him and his work as king… but there was one person who had a special place in both his court and his heart. And he wasn't even from the Kingdom. 

Ferdinand had been born to the Empire, but there had arguably never been a man more devoted to King Dimitri and his cause, having completely abandoned his home to fight for him in the war. Since then, he worked ceaselessly as an advisor and minister of foreign affairs, but more than that… he was Dimitri's sweetheart. The love of his life. The man who many say single handedly rescued Dimitri from himself. Their courtship became official after the war, and despite the precious little down time, their love had only become stronger through the year following. 

Recently, however, it seemed as though their already busy schedule had gotten even more so. Most days it was like they worked from the time they got up to the time they went to bed. Never once did he hear Ferdinand complain or wish for a different life, though how tired he was after each day was clear in his eyes. Dimitri hated it… he wished he could take away some of this burden Ferdinand had been saddled with, but he knew that even if he tried Ferdinand would protest. Still he had to do something.

Dimitri had no idea where this crazy idea came from or why he decided to attempt it… but he hoped he could pull it off. Ferdinand had already gone to bed, so getting everything ready without him noticing was easy. Dedue on the other hand… he should have known better. Luckily, Dedue, and Sylvain who had come to see the retainer, helped him finish the preparations and offered to be his cover should anyone ask. Dedue, of course, was worried, as always, but Dimitri assured him he would be fine and Sylvain distracted Dedue with some things Dimitri really didn't need to hear about either of them. He decided to just block it from his mind and thanked them for their help. 

It was around midnight when Dimitri headed to Ferdinand's room to wake him. He approached slowly, quietly as not to spook him, pausing once he reached the edge of the bed. He looked so beautiful, peaceful even, illuminated by the light of the moon coming in the window. A far cry from the stressed out and tired mess he was earlier today. For a moment, he felt bad for doing this. Ferdinand needed the rest… but perhaps by the end of the night he would forgive him.

"Ferdinand…" Dimitri called softly, giving him a gentle shake. "My beloved. Wake up."

It took a couple more shakes, but soon Ferdinand opened his eyes, giving of a soft groan as he looked over to Dimitri. " 'Mitri…?" He asked groggily, not even getting all of his boyfriend's name out in his haze. "Is something the matter, my love…?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. I am sorry to wake you, but I need you to get up and get dressed. I would like to show you something, if you don't mind." Dimitri held out a hand to assist him, smiling softly. 

"OK…" He took Dimitri's hand and got to his feet, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. "Where are we going?"

"You shall see soon enough." He watched as Ferdinand made his way over to his dresser, pulling out some decently warm clothing and starting to pull off his shirt. His cheeks got warm as his eyes traveled over those pale, freckled shoulders and down that leanly muscled back. Goddess he was gorgeous… Dimitri still questioned how in the world he managed to get so lucky. 

After Ferdinand had gotten dressed and put on his riding boots which were the shoes near the bed, much more awake now than when he started. "Alright. Lead the way!"

"Excellent. Oh, here," Dimitri undid the fastenings of his cloak and took it off, holding it out to his boyfriend to take, "please, wear this as well. Spring in Faerghus still brings with it some bitter cold… I do not want you to get chilled."

Ferdinand blinked at him for a moment, looking him over. Dimitri was wearing his winter riding gear. He would be warm but he still didn't feel right taking it. "That is very sweet of you, but I can simply-"

"Please. I insist." He urged, feeling terrible about having interrupted him. "I would rather not take too much more time. Dedue and Sylvain can only cover for me for so long."

"Oh! Very well, I suppose…" Ferdinand still hesitated as he took the heavy cloak and put it on. "Please, if you get cold let me know."

"You have my word." Dimitri took him by the hand and led him out of the room. 

Save for one close call where Dimitri had to pull Ferdinand quickly into a storage closet to avoid being spotted by a knight (and both of them having to try not to laugh about the cliche of it all), they managed to make it down to the stables with little issue. There they found Dedue and Sylvain waiting for them, horses already saddled and ready to go. Dimitri wasted no time getting up in the saddle, but Ferdinand found himself confused (and secretly a bit giddy). 

"Dimitri, what… where might we be going so late?" He asked as Sylvain sort of hurried him over to his waiting mount.

"You shall see soon enough, beloved. Quickly now!" Dimitri urged with a grin, turning his attention back to Dedue. "Thank you, my dear friend. I will find a way to repay you."

"That will not be-"

"How about giving us both a day off, Your Majesty?" Sylvain joked, making his way over to lean on Dedue. He looked up and made kissy sounds at the taller man, who just blushed and looked away. 

"I would do so in a heartbeat, Sylvain, if I though Dedue would actually do it." The king chuckled as he urged his horse forward. "Come, Ferdinand. While we are still able."

The short ride was quiet, not a word spoken between the two, though Dimitri could feel the curiosity practically radiating off of Ferdinand. It made a sort of cheeky smirk spears across his face, knowing that it had to just be eating away at the poor guy. When they finally came to a stop near the top of a hill, he hopped down and hurried over to offer a hand to Ferdinand. Of course, he knew Ferdinand could get down on his own. The man had spent years practically on the back of a horse. However, this wasn't about whether or not he could. It was about Dimitri wanting to spoil his partner. Plus, the bright smile and subtle blush that he received in return made his heart flutter. "We have not gotten much time together in recent days." He started, gently leading Ferdinand up the rest of the hill. "To watch you work so much and not be able to do a thing about it… it pained me so. I could see how tired you were and I certainly felt bad for waking you, hopefully you would forgive me…"

"Of course, my love, of course. But… where are we?"

"Well… this was once one of my favorite places to go and think if I needed to get away. Especially after losing my father. It was hard enough to manage to get up here without a whole battalion behind me then. Now, my status makes it nearly impossible, but I wanted to share it with you…" 

As they came up over the ridge, Ferdinand gasped. He hadn't realized that they had gone this high up, but now, standing up above even the palace and looking across the cityscape of Fhirdiad… it was breathtaking "Dimitri… my love, this is…"

"Beautiful, is it not?" He laughed softly, heaving a small sigh as he gazed out across the horizon. Everything seemed so small from up here, bringing him that odd sense of comfort that he experienced when he was younger… and also something more. Standing here, next to Ferdinand… it was a feeling he couldn't really describe. "As I said, I am sorry for waking you when you've been so tired, but I wanted a chance to spend time with you… and you alone. This seemed to be the most logical way. And also the most poetic."

"Please do not apologize. I would give up much more than sleep to spend more quiet moments like this with you."

"Yes. I… figured you might say such. You have already given up so much for me, your title, your home…" Dimitri gave a small sigh and sat down in the grass, left arm casually resting on his knee while the other leg laid flat against the earth. "Hardly seems fair… I don't feel I have done enough for you."

"That could not be further from the truth!" Ferdinand blurted out, enough distress in his tone to make Dimitri jump a little. Clinging to the cloak he had been given, he got down on his knees facing the king, gently sitting back on his heels. "When I forsook up my home, you gave me another to call my own. When I abandoned my title, you saw fit to make one to give me! Every sacrifice I have made, you have answered with a love and kindness that has been unmatched! If that is not doing enough in your eyes… then I dare say my own efforts have been quite abysmal!"

"Ferdinand…"

"Yes. I have given up much to get where I am now, and I will give up whatever I must to remain here... close to you."

Dimitri fell completely silent, staring at the redhead with surprise. The fierce, determined look in those orange eyes made his heart flutter in his chest. "I… hmm." He hummed softly, a smile spreading across his face as he took one of Ferdinand's hands in his own. "I truly do not know what I did to deserve you, my beloved… but I am happy you are so eager to remain at my side." 

Ferdinand seemed content with this, adjusting so he was sitting beside his king, leaning onto his shoulder and looking out across the city. Dimitri loosely wrapped an arm around him, smiling when Ferdinand snuggled into the cloak he had given him more. Silence fell between them, a comfortable sort of thing, a moment where no words needed to be spoken because the company was enough… but it also made for a moment of reflection, a time to question one's self and ponder the way things were… and how they could change. It seemed that neither of them were immune to it either, as soon they looked at each other, urgency in their voices as they both spoke up.

"Ferdinand, I-"

"Dimitri, may-"

They stopped, blinking for a moment before laughter filled the air. 

"I'm sorry. Please, continue!" Dimitri urged softly.

"No, no. You first! I insist!" Ferdinand chimed happily, smiling so bright, Dimitri was sure the morning sun would be jealous.

"Very well." Dimitri cleared his throat, almost as if he was trying to shake the laughter that still clung to his voice, and looked back out across the city. "You say you are willing to give up even more for me… how…" he trailed off a bit, taking a long, deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. " How about your name?"

"My name?" Ferdinand seemed a bit confused, tilting his head. "I already gave up my-"

"No… Ferdinand, I do not mean this in a metaphorical sense. I am not speaking of the glory or status that your forsaken nobility held… I… I mean it very literally." Dimitri finally turned his gaze back to Ferdinand. It was obvious he was nervous, but with a soft squeeze of his partner's hand, he continued. "I-If you did, I would answer as I previously have, and give you one in return… mine, if you would have it."

Ferdinand's mouth fell open slightly, realization on his face. "D-Dimitri! I…" The words seemed to die in his throat. For once, he was speechless, not a clue on how to properly articulate how those words made him feel. Soon he laughed, a loud, joyous noise as he practically threw himself at Dimitri, silencing himself (and the king's surprised yelp as he fell onto his back) with a kiss. Every ounce of love and compassion that he could fit into a mere few seconds, he made sure it was put into that kiss. When he pulled away, he pushed some of his hair out of the way, blushing and still grinning like a fool as he looked down at the blonde beneath him. "Apologies! I may have gotten carried away. I… I have never been so happy in my life! Why, it's as if my head is ringing with pure joy! Like a thousand bells! It is even greater than the joy of victory in battle. It is victory in life itself!"

"Dare I assume that is a yes, then?" Dimitri laughed, bringing his hand up to rest on Ferdinand's cheek.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Quickly, Ferdinand pulled away so that Dimitri could sit up, only to kiss him briefly once more, gentle so he didn't accidentally knock him over again. "King Consort Ferdinand Blaiddyd… it does have quite the ring to it, does it not?"

"That it does." Dimitri chuckled, slowly getting to his feet and offering out his hand. "Come, we must get back before the whole country comes searching for me."

Ferdinand nodded and took the hand, a joking tone playing on his voice as he spoke. "Yes. That is the last thing we need after such a happy occasion… me being accused of kidnapping and treason."

"I doubt it would be so extreme, but they certainly would make these little moments alone much more difficult." He laughed, brushing a few strands of ginger hair away from his fiance's face and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Ferdinand. Today and everyday, until I breath my last."

"And I, you, my love. I am yours. Now and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> You... You shouldn't be surprised. Of course its a proposal. I'm predictable AND a sucker.


End file.
